BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE
by jo57testarossa
Summary: Hi, this is a short percabeth fanfic. The characters might be a little OOC please no hates sorry in advance. Annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night and has a freak out moment and guess who's there to help her out. please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or anything associated with it.

BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE

I woke up at around 12:30 am, if the clock was right, with a horrible headache. What happened to me last night?

I got up and as soon as I stepped out of the bed I slipped on a bottle. The sky was still dark but before the bottle slipped into the darkness I caught sight of a purple label.

….. That's not a good sign.

I used a dresser that was next to me as leverage to help myself up and tuned a lamp on.

When the light came on I realize that I was in my underwear.

…. That is defiantly not a good sign.

Why was I in my underwear? I don't sleep in my underwear. I at least have my shorts on when I got to bed, so why not today?

I found my pants lying at the edge of the bed under a shirt that at first I didn't recognize.

… oh gods that is so not a good thing.

I quickly turned around only to confirm my worst fear. There he was, sleeping on the left side of the bed, looking so peaceful and contempt. I took a couple of steps back until I hit a wall and fell on my butt.

It was him, Percy Jackson, the boy I fell in love with two years ago.

Why was he here in the Athena cabin? He shouldn't have been able… Oh gods….

As I looked around I realized that I wasn't in my cabin I was in his cabin. I was in the Poseidon cabin.

I started to freak out. Why was I in hi- "Aaaahhhh!" I cried out loud.

My headache was back and it was worse than before. I hit my head against the wall and, without thinking, threw the closest thing I could find across the room. The thing I threw turned out to be a tennis ball because I heard it bounce of a wall and hit something. That something was a hanging decoration, and a fragile one at that, because I heard it hit the floor and shatter into pieces.

I went over to investigate the damage I had done and found the broken pieces of the birthday gift I gave him last year.

Have you ever felt like you just ruined your entire life with one simple action that could have been avoided? Hopefully you haven't, but unfortunately that is exactly how I felt at that moment.

First the fear of not knowing what happened to me last night, then an apparent hangover, and now THIS! What in the name of Hades did I do?

I fell to my knees and started to cry out of stress and guilt. I just couldn't believe what I had done, I couldn't handle this.

As I was crying and trying to piece myself together, an arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me in close to the owner's chest.

"Shhhhhh. It's fine. You're ok Annabeth." He told me. I looked up and saw his eyes looking down on me full of comfort and care.

I dug my face into his chest. I couldn't believe what I was doing, why was I crying so much?

The worst part about this is that I was crying and breaking down right in front of Percy, why couldn't I stop?

"Even the toughest of people need to let their emotions out sometimes, its ok."

Hearing him say this just made me want to cry even more. How did he know what I was thinking an-

Before I could finish my thought, he kissed my forehead and held me tighter. I was stunned; the kiss was so unexpected that I had trouble comprehending what just happened. The shock lasted for about a second or two, though it felt like eternity, before I was able to piece everything together and move my body. I looked up and met his beautiful sea green eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

I wished I could live in that moment forever; it was so wonderful that I couldn't break free. We were lying on the floor of the cabin staring at each other after that kiss. Percy had a warm smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you good now?" he asked me.

I rested my head on his chest and said "Yeah, I think so. " I paused and wondered what happened last night and if he might know. "Percy, do you know…. Do you know what happened last night?"

He put a hand on my head and said "You hit your head on a bridge last night when we were taking a walk and passed out. Your cabin was locked so I took you here. I didn't know whether or not any of your siblings were awake so I didn't want to take the chance and just put you under the blankets to rest." He paused to let me take all of this in and then asked "You're alright, Right?"

"Yeah, I guess that explains the head ache and the no pants thing, but what about that glass bottle? Where did that come from?"

"What, that thing. It has been here since last year. Remember, our one year anniversary. It's just an old grape juice bottle."

I stared in disbelief as he told me that it was a grape juice bottle. Now, more than ever, I felt stupid. How could I have flipped out so much over grape juice?

"What, did you think it was wine?" Percy asked me

My cheeks turned red as I nodded in acknowledgment. A smile appeared on his face as he burst out laughing.

"Wow, this is ironic. Usually it would be me thinking something like that." He stopped to laugh again and continued "I thought you were supposed to be better at remembering things than I was" he said with a playful tone.

I tried to break free of his hold, but every time I moved he just held tighter.

"Relax I'm only playing around wise girl. We both know you're still the smarter one."

Just then he let out a big yawn which made me realize that I was pretty tired as well.

"Hey, I got an Idea" I started "How about we get off the floor and get back in that bed?"

We got into the bed and, not to my surprise; I ended up with Percy on top of me. He kissed me on my neck as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

That night was the craziest night I have had in a long time, but it was also the best night I ever had in my life. I just wonder what our parents, both god and mortal, will say about this when they find out.

Fin


End file.
